Field
This disclosure relates generally to memory circuits, and more specifically, to a memory circuit having increased write margin.
Related Art
As semiconductor process technology advances, integrated circuit feature sizes (e.g. transistor gate length) continue to decrease. With smaller feature sizes, integrated circuits can be higher performing and operate at lower voltages. Increasingly, newer generations of memories are using a lower supply voltage to reduce power consumption while taking advantage of smaller feature sizes. The lower supply voltage when used to write a memory, however, degrades the performance of memory bit-cells. For example, the lower supply voltage results in a lower write margin for the bit-cells. However, a lower supply voltage can be used for the memory if the bit-cell write margin can be improved. Thus, there is a need for a memory with an increased write margin.